


The Dream of Gerontius

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Holmes meditates on a universal theme. Written for JWP #21 over on Watson's Woes.





	The Dream of Gerontius

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Possibly succumbing to some of the more mischievous angels of my nature here. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: The Dream of Gerontius (the poem, the orchestral work by Elgar, or however it inspires).

The themes of reckoning, of the battle for a man’s soul between the powers of Good and Evil, are as old as mankind itself. You find them throughout art, music, and literature, from Hildegard’s _Ordo Virtutum_ to Newman’s _The Dream of Gerontius_. Mankind is imperfect, and we ever live in the war between the better and worse angels of our natures until the day at last we must answer for our actions before God.  
  
Such a battle as I faced now, with a gun in my hand, my torturer – and _Watson’s_ torturer – before me, and not a witness in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 21, 2018.


End file.
